These Days
by Tamora Pierce Addict
Summary: Hermione loses herself after a break up fight with Ron  that's putting it nicely . She goes to rebuild Hogwarts after the final battle and finds someone to help her rebuild her life. Who will come to help pick up the pieces and remind her of who she is?
1. In the Begining

Okay so, this is just the prologue really to see who maybe interested. Reviews are much appreciated and I plan on PM'ing a response. I can take flames, no biggie. Pairing is Dramione. Anyone want to beta? Please? You'll soon see why I need you.

If I owned HP I can safely say Tonks and Remus (OTP) would've lived.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how I love to wake up and not know where I am and who's next to me! The random odd smell, the unknown ceiling and decor. <em>Today the walls were a puce green and the ceiling was an ugly not-quite-white. _Not to mention whoever the guy is. _She looked over and saw a man with dark brown hair and tan skin, _he is quite attractive, but what the hell is his name? I should care I suppose. _Added to her increasingly long list of complaints was the pounding head ache she had woken up to.

She got up and immediately regretted it, the pounding worsened and the light slipping through the shutter slits were blinding. _I got more thrashed than usual last night. Regrets and mistakes I suppose._ After a long pause to adjust she began looking for her clothes. She saw her shirt and underwear just inside the door and stepped on her skirt when she got up from bed. Lastly she needed her bra. _I'm pretty sure I wore one last night. Maybe 87% sure._ She cringed as she spotted her lacy, black bra peeking from behind the desk. _Don't want to know how that got there._ As she went to retrieve it she wondered for the umpteenth time how she had gotten herself here, not physically -she knew that involved firewhiskey- but as a person. Since when was she fine with one night stands and firewhiskey and the general shit she got herself into these days? Oh yeah, since The Final Row with Ron.

She thought back, it was mid-morning about three weeks after the battle and she was complaining about missing school since they hadn't spent their last year of school actually in school, and now it was over. 'You only miss it because school was the only thing you are good at and now you have nothing to show off in.' Ron had said. Since Fred's death Ron had been cruel and distant, constantly throwing jibes regarding her looks and habits. The tears had rushed to Hermione's eyes as she roared, 'RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you, I ought to hex you into another century! At least I once had something to show off in, the only thing you excelled in was being an absolute ARSE!' Then she ran to the Burrows boundaries and Disapparated to Hogsmeade where she found the Hog's Head and promptly got herself right wasted. Since then during the day she would assist in the repair of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and at night she would get varying degrees of drunk and wake up in a strange bed with a strange man and stumble to her lodgings with Aberforth to restart the cycle. _Godric, I can't keep this up! It has been a month already. What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>So, how'd you like it? Tell me, was the fight enough? I don't know, I'd appreciate feedback and thoughts!<p>

Love ya!


	2. Rebuilding

"_Who gives a damn about_

_the family you come from,_

_No giving up when you're_

_young and you want some"_

- Mika, We are Golden

I trudged up to Hogwarts I had the usual internal battle. I knew this lifestyle wasn't me but I couldn't help but live it, it was so much less painful than getting caught up in love and then having it all torn away. At least I was careful about it, I always used protection, magical and muggle when the man was too drunk to care. I refused to get pregnant and drag some kid into this stupid, painful world. Sighing, I decided to postpone the argument for later and instead thought back to last night. She had actually planned to go home alone last night but it didn't go as planned… obviously.

I had just had one drink and was going to leave after one more when I saw Malfoy. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about him through my second drink. So when Robbie, the sex god, had asked to buy me a third firewhiskey I relented hoping to get Malfoy off my mind. It had worked temporarily. _Luckily_, she thought, _I've changed my look so much Malfoy probably didn't recognize me._ She laughed when she thought back to her old self with her frumpy uniform and bush of wild hair. She now used a liberal amount of taming potion every morning and bought well fitting clothes. Malfoy had also changed, she remembered, at school he was too pale, tall, and as Hermione always thought gangly. Gone was that awkward boy with the cruel eyes, instead Malfoy was a tad more tan so that he looked more human, he was still light but it didn't look unhealthy anymore. He'd now filled out more, his shoulders were wider, and his arms were covered in wiry muscles. His arms didn't have the overly large muscles many men had; his were arms that had grown muscles not to look good but to get a job done. His chest and waist were slim and formed a 'V' shape as far as she could see. His hair had changed too, instead of being slicked back unforgivably, his platinum hair was kept shorter and was now gracefully tousled.

I had now reached Hogwarts, I had to sigh when she saw the still crumbled outer walls before waving greetings to her old teachers and the other volunteers including some centaurs and a few remaining alumni. In the beginning, there had been many students coming to help them out but the numbers dwindled quickly after a week or two. The only ones left now were Neville, Luna, Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, Blaise Zabini and herself. Blaise was a player but no one but Cho paid any attention to it. Neville and Luna had gotten together as I thought they would. Lee Jordan got together with Alicia Spinnet but she was playing chaser for the Birmingham Beavers.

The school had been closed now for 3 months and the workers had made steady progress. Today I chose to skip the daily round up to get a head start on my work. I alone had been given the task to rebuild the bridge that had been blown up. I was glad to receive the large task because the challenge motivated me to work hard. I was about a third done with it and had been working at it for a few days. I was about to perform a hover charm on the nearest timber to fit it into place, when I heard footsteps. As I spun around I began to fall back.

A/N Sorry I usually hate cliffs but this was won't be that big... plus I already have the next chapter written so don't freak, dearies... k love ya, I'll post tomorrow. btw I'd love some reviews also a beta would be magical.


	3. First Sight

Strong hands caught my wrist and elbow to stop my fall. "Careful there," grunted my savior. His voice was deep, velvet, and musical. He turned me towards him and was waiting for me to meet his eyes before speaking again. I took this moment to really look at him. Starting from the ground up, I saw high quality, but well worn, work boots, followed by slimming dark wash jeans that were covered in holes and paint. Above this I saw a simple white V-neck. Judging by his outfit, and his jewelry he was a man who worked outside but could afford many fine things. Said jewelry consisted of a simple, silver, Slytherin ring and a dark leather belt with a silver buckle of a snake. On some people these would've creeped me out but on him I thought it looked fitting. I looked at his eyes. They were gorgeous, sliver, liquid orbs. There were even the tiniest flecks of light green in some places. "Are you alright?" he asked. His voice reeling be back to reality as I realized I was staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Huh?" dazed by the realization. She wondered why he was talking to her until she thought back to her bushy hair and buck teeth of school. In the months since sixth year she had made some big changes and during the battle everyone had been too preoccupied to notice. The buck teeth she had once had shrunk by madam pomfrey were also perfectly straight now and. She had learned how to put her hair into light waves instead of the bushy animal it had once been. It also had lightened in color and developed golden highlights. Perhaps what threw him off most was the lack of uniform. She now wore cut offs and a blue-green T shirt with the crossed wands of her dueling club insignia.

"Are you OK?" Malfoy asked again. "Hello?"

"Oh! Um, yeah I'm fine, just surprised." I said.

"At what?" he asked.

"Well, at you," I answered. Then, realizing how odd that sounded I hurriedly added with a shrug, "and that you caught me, I mean."

"Why wouldn't I catch you?" he asked looking bewildered. Draco Malfoy looked so confused I couldn't help but laugh. When he saw this he let go of me quickly and said "Whatever, well I'm supposed to help you." At this news I stiffened.

"Well I'm fine here. Maybe you could just go help with the walls or gate, hmm?" I said, somewhat cattily.

He smiled, "Surely, a smart like witch like you could find something for me to do?" It was true I could've used his help since he was the only peer I had to work to beat. He had always been second which was still really good. But wait, did he recognize me? Is that why he insisted on staying to annoy me? _No, that's just a Malfoy thing to do_, I decided. "Come on, _Granger_, admit you could use my help." He said, recognizing me at last. _Ha, as if I'd ever say that!_ I thought.

All I said was "Took you long enough!" with a Slytherin level smirk. He smirked back before turning to work the large timber into place. I sighed as he struggled to force it in where it wasn't supposed to go, "You're doing it wrong!" I said.

"Really," he said with a sneer, "well why don't you do it then." Without hesitation I lifted the pole of wood and slid it into place smoothly. _I'm glad that was the right place, truthfully I was just guessing!_ "Just a lucky guess!" he said.

"Wouldn't you like to think so!" I said with a laugh. At this laugh he reacted the same way. He got all cranky and moody. Malfoy was always so proud. _Ugh, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Arse, how could I've forgotten your lovely attributes? Such as, oh, pigheadedness and pride! _This is going to be a long day. I shrugged and turned to rid the next large timber of debris so Malfoy could move it into place. We worked surprisingly well together, finishing almost another full third. We switched jobs a few times and it went smoothly as long as we talk. Every time one of us spoke we got on each others nerves. Then again all we talked about was the past and that wasn't a good time for us. All he kept saying was "Man I can't believe you've changed so much, you used to have the huge, buck teeth and a mess of hair that you could practically lost things in!" and then laughing. At lunch I finally got a break, I sat with Neville and Luna for as long as I could but theirs was a love sugary sweet and at the moment I couldn't take it. I quietly gathered my things and moved to the foot of a tall oak that had been planted in Dumbledore's honor. Despite only being about a year and a half it had flourished under Professor Sprout's tender care. It was now about 15 feet tall and able to hold me. I climbed up and sat to think. I was still fuming about that idiot, Malfoy's comments. How could anyone be so rude! I would never know! _Just like I'll never know how I finish today!_


	4. Opportunities

A/N Hey I'm back. Here's chapter four. Review please. I adore those who do. Blah, blah, blah, Disclaimer: I wish I owned more than the plot but I misplaced my genie bottle… I could use a beta… Lots of conversation in this one. Sorry, I'll stop rambling now on to the story:

…**o…0…O…0…o…**

After lunch she gathered her things and slowly made her way down towards the bridge. "Oi, 'Mione!" Lee Jordan called, "Guess what! I just got an owl from George (A/N Fred is dead; I'm going with the books minus the epilogue). He said he's getting Ginny to watch the shop while he comes down to visit this last week!"

"Great!" I said. "I'm excited for the school year!"

"Why? Are you going to re-do seventh year?"

"Yes, since Harry and I were traveling around I still learned a lot especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I learned very little in other subjects like Potions or Arithmetic or Runes. What are you doing once school starts?"

"I'm going to go back with George to the shop and helping out there."

"What about with Alicia? Are you planning on popping the question?"

"Well actually, yes but I don't know how I'm going to. I want it to be memorable and cute and romantic and personal but not cheesy and come to think of it would you mind thinking about it and maybe giving me some ideas?" Lee said in a rush. I had never heard him say so much, except when commentating for a quidditch game.

"Certainly, it would be my honor!"

"Hey, Granger! Are you going to get down here and help or did you give up?" called Malfoy.

"Ugh, alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I said before turning quickly to yell at Malfoy, "What'd you miss me so much and had to see me! Godric, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm coming." I had never spoken to anyone this way at school and Malfoy stood floundering for a moment. Before turning abruptly and marching off. _Great, now I get to deal with a moping Malfoy for the rest of the day. Oh well, he deserved it. _I thought before following him down to the river. Surprisingly enough we ended with just over a third to go that day. I swallowed my pride and said "Thanks Malfoy. I'm glad we got so much done today."

He nearly blushed and responded "Sure, I think we'll finish this tomorrow. In the mean time, where can I get a good firewiskey here? I love The Three Broomsticks but I was in London for a while and I got used to the strong stuff that Rosmerta refuses to serve. She says the gets people crazy. I told her that's the point of drinking." He said with a laugh. _That's the most civil thing he's ever said to me._

"The Hog's Head sound right for your purposes. May I just add that that is the longest and most civil thing you've ever said to me?"

Now I'm almost sure he blushed, but I'm not positive because he looked down and mumbled almost under his breath, "Well, I've been trying to change."

Now it was my turn to blush, I was saved, however, by Minerva calling in her rolling Scottish accent (A/N is she Scottish, I wasn't positive but I loved Maggie Smith's accent) "Mrs. Granger, might I have a private word?"

"Of course, headmistress!" I called back, turning to Malfoy I said "I'll see you later I guess, or tomorrow. Bye," before walking up to meet Mcgonagall half way. "Yes, ma'am, what do you need?"

"Well to be honest I need a DADA teacher and I realized you would be fabulous for the position. I know it's quite late and I assure you you'll still be able to take classes and be a student but you'll teach your peers. But would you consider it?" _Is she kidding me? Of course, I'd love that!_

"Absolutely, I'd love to, that sounds fantastic! I'd be happy to! My only question is could I continue staying with Aberforth above the Hog's Head? I've grown comfortable there and I promise I won't be late because of it!"

"As long as it doesn't affect your grades or the pupil's education I can't see why not."

"Thank you very much, Headmistress!"

"None of that now, we're colleagues. I'd prefer Minerva."

"Certainly!"

As I walked home I was in a state of sheer euphoria. I was so excited! I realized that this was what I wanted to do. I heard Luna's unique voice call, "Hello Hermione! What did Mcgonagall want to tell you?"

"She asked be to teach DADA! I'll also be able to take classes!"

"I'm glad you're excited. Did you here Professor Slughorn is leaving? I talked to Mcgonagall last week. Last I heard she didn't have a replacement."

"I wonder what she'll do." I said as I opened the door to the Hog's Head with sound drifting out. "I'm sure she'll find something."

…**o…0…O…0…o…**

A/N: How'd you like it? Please review. I have an idea for Lee Jordan's proposal but tell me your ideas and I'll take them into consideration. Also, who should go with whom (I actually think that might be right)? I love almost all pairing but I won't change between Luna and Neville I love them. Are they being OOC? I'm working on this but it's harder than I thought (That's what she said). Also the chapters will get longer as the story grows. Still looking for a beta. Reviews are loved and responded to. K thanks bye.


	5. Preparations

I got to the Hog's Head at 4 in the afternoon, before the evening rush. The only sounds that echoed behind me after I went in were the clink of glasses being washed and Aberforth's singing.

"Her name is G… L… O … R… IA! G-L-O-R-I-A! Gloria!" I joined in, laughing while I walked past the bar and back wall to the kitchen.

"Hey, Girly! How was your day?" he asked.

"Absolutely fabulous! Well, the end was, not so much the earlier bits!"

"Well, sit down and tell me all about it!"

I told him about working with Malfoy and being teased before telling him: "The best part is that McGonagall asked me to take over as Defense professor! Of course I said yes as soon as I learned I'd still be able to take lessons after school from the other professors.

Aberforth looked at me and said "Good, because I'd hate for my recommendation to go to waste!" It took me a moment: I finally understood that he was saying he'd recommended me for the post to McGonagall.

"Really, you did that for me?" I asked stunned.

"Of course! Minnie asked me who I felt was best for the position and I didn't have to think hard to realize you were the one person most qualified and that you would be the most enthusiastic teacher."

"Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough! I am so excited; I've been hoping she would ask me, but Merlin's Pants I never thought she really would! I need to work on lesson plans and read all the books! I'm so behind!" I said worriedly.

"Now, now, why do today what you can put off until tomorrow and why put off until tomorrow what you can do the day after?" I looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"Because then you'd be procrastinating!"

He laughed "that's the point! Besides at least take tonight to celebrate! I can make sure you don't do anything you'll regret!" he said, making her blush.

"Oh okay! If you insist!" I giggled, "What did you do all day?"

"You're looking at it. Why don't you go upstairs and get changed for tonight, I know it takes you awhile," he said with a laugh.

I left the kitchen; wound my way through the tables and chairs to the stairs at the back of the room. Climbing up to my room I sighed and slipped into a warm bath. Once I was properly rested and my hands were almost fully wrinkled I got out wrapped myself in a towel, and turned toward my wardrobe to pick my clothes for tonight. This was what I was worried about, on the one hand I was officially a teacher at Hogwarts and as such I should probably set a good example, but on the other hand it's not like there would be any students to see me plus I was celebrating can't I wear what I want? I finally decided on super dark-wash skinny jeans with a dark red strapless shirt under her favorite black leather jacket. All over her new black booties. It was super mega foxy awesome hot but still relatively presentable. Next for my makeup: I know a few glamour enchantments, but I always prefer to do it the muggle way, as it gives me time to anticipate the night ahead. With that done, I went downstairs to sit at the bar and chat with Aberforth until 7 when the crowd would come.

"Oh, since the headmistress came to you for a recommendation for defense post, did she ask about anyone for potions?" I asked planning on finding out who my new co-workers would be.

"Yes, and to your next question no I can't tell you who since she ended up hiring him."

"So it's a guy?"

"Yes and that's all your getting. If I told you, you'd react badly without giving the kid a chance, the one thing he needs most. You'll just have to wait and see at the Hogwarts faculty yearly meet and greet."

"I hate not knowing things."

"I know," he said with a laugh.


End file.
